


running with the wolves

by amsves



Series: Master and Man (and Other Stories) [8]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gags, Hostage Situations, Rope Bondage, maybe the beginnings of stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: The incantation was inconvenient, Raven decided silently, sitting cross-legged on the floor in Slade’s hideout. All it had taken was a surprise attack aimed at rendering her mute and she was completely defenseless.[Bad Things Happen Bingo]





	running with the wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested "Rope Burns" with Raven for Bingo. Ask and ye shall receive!

The incantation was inconvenient, Raven decided silently, sitting cross-legged on the floor in Slade’s hideout. All it had taken was a surprise attack aimed at rendering her mute and she was completely defenseless. 

At least she wasn’t tied up any longer. After being captured by that blonde girl (who was she, anyway?) and brought to her current location, Raven’s restraints had been changed from coarse rope around her wrists and ankles to a simple pair of metal handcuffs, though the gag had remained intact. The girl had been very aware of Raven’s strengths and weaknesses, and Raven knew exactly who to thank for that.

She felt the metal of her cuffs rub against the burns on her skin and hissed. It would be so nice to be able to heal herself right now, but she couldn’t risk it. The semi-comatose state it induced left her too vulnerable to attack, and besides, she was waiting for someone. 

That someone appeared just at that moment.

Robin, for his part, looked contrite and embarrassed, which gave Raven some slight satisfaction. If he was going to be acting this way, she could at least hope he wasn’t happy about it. 

“Hey, Raven,” he said softly, a slight blush on his cheeks. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Raven simply raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, right, the gag.” Robin laughed awkwardly. “Well, I’m afraid I’m not allowed to do anything about that. I’m sure you understand why.”

Raven fixed him with a dead-eyed stare, and Robin sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. “I’m sorry that this happened to you,” he murmured, so quietly that Raven almost didn’t catch the words. “Terra’s first assignment was to capture one of the Titans--any one, it didn’t matter--and bring them back here. It was a mission to prove herself, so she might have been a bit more rough and violent than strictly necessary.” He reached into a pocket on his belt and produced a small tube of ointment. “I brought this for your rope burns, if you want.”

Raven shook her head, and Robin placed the tube back in his pocket. “Yeah, I thought so. I didn’t think you’d want me anywhere near you right now.”

“Enjoying your little chat?” Slade appeared in the doorway, and Robin jumped. He practically launched himself away from Raven and to Slade’s side, and Raven tasted something foul in her mouth. 

“Master, I’m sorry,” Robin apologized, a frantic note present in his voice, “I--”

“It’s quite alright, Robin,” Slade said calmly, and Robin visibly relaxed. “But why don’t you go help Terra clean up? She sustained a few injuries on the job--nothing major, but I’m sure she’d appreciate some assistance.”

Robin nodded eagerly, and Slade patted him on the shoulder as his apprentice dashed out of the room without glancing back in Raven’s direction.

She and Slade were alone, and if Raven had been uncomfortable with Robin before, she was downright terrified now. She was powerless, and Slade held so,  _ so _ much power, enough to keep Robin chained to his side, enough to bring the Titans to their knees, enough to have Jump City fall to ruin if he so pleased--

Raven’s mental rambling was cut off by Slade undoing the locking mechanism on her cuffs. “I have no use for a hostage at the moment, Daughter of Trigon,” he stated casually. “This was merely a test for Terra to pass, though I’m sure your former friend told you as much.” 

He removed the gag from her mouth and she took a deep breath. “So, what are you planning, then?” she deadpanned, though her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. “Am I just supposed to believe you’ll let me walk out of here now that I’ve served my purpose?”

“That is what I want you to do, yes,” Slade affirmed with a shrug. “Run along now, little girl. I have business to attend to.” He turned and started walking towards the exit.

Raven was about to begin her incantation when Slade glanced back at her. “Oh, and one more thing: you would do well to remember that I have the trigger button on me at all times.” He caressed the button with his thumb, and Raven shivered. “Now, be a good girl and run straight back home, Little Red Riding Hood. I hear there are wolves in these parts.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK man the title just came to me. 
> 
> Find me and request bingo squares on [Tumblr](http://www.skeletoncloset.tumblr.com)


End file.
